


The Luck Of The Draw

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Shit posting, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: A poem about how Luke Wright's secret love for Ashton Frey drives him into insanity.





	The Luck Of The Draw

Morning wood! Fuck off!   
Go back to sleep!

It's just the luck of the drawn isn't it?  
In another life, we'd be star-crossed lovers  
Like in those fan fics.   
  
What the hell am I doing?  
All these disgusting thoughts.  
The sun caught in your raven hair...  
It's like a fire consuming me. 

You're the only man I know   
that names his objects after goddesses   
You're so obsessed with locking me up  
I'd wonder if you're into BDSM?  
You god damn virgin! 

Need drink...  
Need money...  
Need sex...  
  
Yes, it's small! So what?  
Sometimes, size dosen't matter!  
It's what I do with it that counts.   
It's most the magnificent thing!  
It's deflowered many gardens - front and back!   
  
I'm not fussy  
when it comes  
to a good pussy

By the way, you're a cunt!  
You can call me anything you like!  
You trying to make my wife a criminal   
...that's just low!  
  
I love my wife  
Oh yeah - ex-wife  
I didn't want to lose her  
but I did  
She's so beautiful  
She won't stay single for long  
Gordan bennet!   
The thought of that impure negro  
and Buttercup bouncing ontop of him!  
I'm not a racist but GOSH IT MAKES ME SICK JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!

I NEED MORE BOOZE!   
I WANT SOME COCK-  
COCKTAILS! NOT COCK,  
GET YOUR MINDS OUT THE   
GUTTER! 

FOR FUCK'S SAKE!  
THAT GLASS WAS AN ANNIVERSARY GIFT!   
GOSH WHERE DID ALL THE RUM GO?  
  
I know how much your friend Daisy means to you.  
I've got more of a chance shagging you then she does.  
Maybe I should do her too.   
The wound in my heart is deep...  
The wound between my legs - even deeper!

Mint was a cheeky bitch  
She used me to get into Hannah's pants.  
Think positive! Think positive!  
I won't lie! I'd love watch them get it on. 

That's better! Much better!  
I am not in love with Ashton Frey!  
I do not have a big fat gay crush on him!

No!

Absolutley not! 

Right! 

From now on, I'm going to take a shot for everytime   
I think of that those shiny abs...  
Picturing the preteen flirting skills...  
  


Oh Mummy why did you have to go?  
Why did I have to fuck everything up?  
I had a beautiful wife and we had  
2 tiny twins together and they're all grown up,  
then they'll have their own family. 

Ash from D-Lux City  
with thou moonlit feathers   
and hair of the nightsky  
I cannot beat you  
So I will come in you  
  
Trouble brings us together  
You fly Asian guy.  
No alcohol can kill my lust for you.

I am the sun you seek!  
The heat you wish to touch.  
  



End file.
